


koi no yokan | ch.s

by taeveler



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, aeez san fanfics, ateez angst, ateez fanfics, ateez fluff, ateez imagines, ateez san imagines, ateez san scenarios, cafe boy choi san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeveler/pseuds/taeveler
Summary: ↳ (n., japanese), the extraordinary sense upon first meeting someone, that you will one day fall in love.―your head held back, your thoughts clouding your head, suddenly in-between that, making way for some room inside that mind, you hear san`s excited voice.
Relationships: Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 12





	koi no yokan | ch.s

**[04:17 PM]** _[the rain has stopped but the air`s still sad while someone lifts her head up to look at the words written above the glass door]_

― _san_ `s day starts as per his schedule and ends the same way but the job he does always keeps him coming back for more. it`s in his system to be in love with random people at the same time without worrying about the significance behind it. the reason completely unknown yet fascinating, _san_ wonders off his stool where he and his fellow workers take their minute-long rest until a new customer enters.

today as the season goes, it has rained a lot and he didn`t even have to make an effort to look up to see the faces of the people passing by the café. the reflection on the rainwater clad pavement was enough. science sure is amazing.

“ _san_ -ssi! a jasmine tea this way!” his closest and fellow colleague, min shouts from the other part of café. _san_ throws an eye smile from his shoulder and in doing that his neatly parted bangs fall apart and two strands of his hair almost hide his eyes. quickly grabbing the empty cups from the now emptied seats by the previous customers, he staggers through the half-crowded café, mumbling sorry and good days at his customers.

girls are especially fond of him and if i say it`s not always the teenage girls, will anyone of you believe me? sure, older ladies are the biggest fond of him too. but _san_ , as his personality goes by is the sweetest café boy in this side of the town. he loves his girls and ladies equally. he spends maybe little extra seconds with his older bunches who`re maybe around the ‘60s or '70s, asking them whether they had a good day or not, maybe a calming hand over their shoulder.

you can say, he`s a very merry kind of a guy at the same time too. his funny laughter, his expressions and his little, sneaky winks to the ones who attempt at flirting with him. all of these are well received by each and every one of his customers. also his colleagues are no strangers to his antics. they know very well what moves this café beyond the limit and they aren’t even a tad bit jealous of our _san._

today as _san_ finally sits on his stool for a minute brushing off the microscopic dust from his waist apron, he realizes that it`s not a day for a happy person like him. it`s a day for people who haven`t been sad for a long time, for the ones who pray for the rain every day just to stand underneath it and hide their tears which mixes with the rain. _san_ looks down at his hands. he observes the lines drawn over them and wonders what moves him, what makes him smile every morning when he wakes up in his futon, what makes him pull the blue striped curtains in his room which lets in the only light in his room during daytime. he realizes that he doesn`t have an answer, as to when was the last time he was sad.

he turns his palms over and lays them on his lap and looks up searching for an answer. maybe he thought he was looking for an answer but an automatic smile climbs onto his lips as he witnesses a new customer standing in front of the café door.

min, out of nowhere, comes to _san`_ s side and whispers, “a new one, eh?”

 _san_ closes his eyes for a split second and gives a small pat on his friend`s shoulder. min knew what that meant. it meant that he doesn`t have to worry about it, with _san_ there`s nothing to be worried of under this roof.

your hand clasps the glass door`s metallic handle tightly. your mouth in a thin line, dried lips pressed against each other, you ask yourself at the back of your mind, “ugh, why are people smiling so much inside this café?”

honestly, you didn`t want to come out of your room. it was never in your plan as for today but you don`t know what went through your system that you decided to take a stroll through the wet pavement of your town and as for now you`re suddenly standing in front of the famous café of this town. among the number of café around this place, this is the only one that is flourishing and you have not a single bit of an idea as to why such a thing happens. you wanted to ask what makes this café move? what`s the secret behind it? do they give any free merchandise along with their servings? or are the café`s boys right out of some anime/manga?

but before you could raise your brow at the countless questions circulating in your head, the metallic handle jerks out of your grips and the door pulls itself inside. you eyes flicker up and a question in your head gets answered within a second.

the badge said _SAN_ and beside it, two little triangles were drawn like two mountains. your mouth twitches but you suppress the smile as always. you eyes flicker back to his face. a tall boy, his hair neatly parted in the middle and some spare neat strands have fallen over his eyes. oh, _his eyes_ , they were smiling even before his cheeks were lifting up with the casual complimentary smile.

“welcome to our café, love. we aim to make our customer feel at home and happy!” the way he said ‘happy’ at a higher pitch made you finally raise your brows at him.

he opens the door wide for you to walk in and when you do, a chime rings above you and all the customer in the café gives their split attention to you. strangely, they were all smiling and some were even bowing at you, probably high schoolers, you wondered.

“please have a seat by the window here, love.”

you were so busy looking at the insides of the café that you didn`t realize that _san_ has already taken your umbrella from your hand and opened it up, placing it in the place where all the others are placed for drying. but when he addressed you as ‘love’ for the second time, you moved your head so fast that your hood fell off from your head and rested on your neck. still giving you that foolish smile, _san_ moves his hand directing you to have a seat. you nodded and seated yourself quickly without causing any ruckus both outside and inside yourself.

“let me bring in the menu card, love.” with a bow and a constant smile plastered over his face, _san_ almost flies to the manager`s place to bring in the menu card.

you observed his movements and wondered how uncomfortable you would be if someone challenged you to spend 24 hours with this happy mountain. you would probably end up with an infection for happy people after that day. you were almost getting yourself accustomed to the atmosphere when _san_ flies back to your seat all over again.

your hands which you had previously rested on the wooden table in front of you pulls itself back on reflex and rests themselves on your lap.

“this is the menu, miss. you can take your sweet time to decide what you want to have. i`m at your service today!”

nodding your head at him, you take the menu off the table in front of you and reads over the words. you wanted to pretend that you`ve been to cafés before in front of him but in reality, you knew nothing about it. the only tea you know is the Darjeeling one and the normal coffee your mother used to make back at home. you were literally an insect in front of the lion.

sensing your discomfort, _san_ jumps in with his usual calming voice.

“do you`ve any favourite, love? or something that reminds you of home?”

it happened like a miracle and your mouth suddenly moved. “ _how_?! how did you know i was missing home?”

 _san_ `s eyes at that very moment looked like someone added two little stars in them. he now smiles with his nicely shaped teeth, “it was just a hunch. did i obtain a goal?”

“i think you did.” you surprised yourself by smiling. though it pained the corner of your mouth, you still smiled. “can i have a Darjeeling tea, the one with the smaller leaves?”

“your wish has been heard loud and clear, love! please give a moment, will you?” _san_ leans in and gives a little bow while taking the menu off your hand and pads off to the kitchen.

you head tilts back and you let out a loud huff at the ceiling while you stretch out your legs and hands in front of you. it felt like you`ve been sleeping in a wrong posture for such a long time that your mouth feels too dry. you were scared that maybe the insides of your mouth smelled or not. quickly, you check it by blowing into your palm. not as much as you feared, you concluded. at the same time, your joints felt stiff, your neck hurt, your eyes felt like it`s been sleeping for a long time. it felt like you were waking up after a long nap and you suddenly wondered if the place before this was a place only existing in the fragments of your sadistic imagination.

your head held back, your thoughts clouding your head, suddenly in-between that, making way for some room inside that mind, you hear _san_ `s excited voice.

he walks towards your direction like an excited child who wants to be the first one to gift his mother on her birthday. almost like flying before you, he puts the vintage-looking cup and saucer in front of you. your eyes grow wide at the similar smell of the tea. you look up at _san_ , at his smiling eyes, his glowing face on which the sunset`s essence falls. your insides almost tearing up, you whisper a thank you as you hide your face in your palm. for some reason, you didn`t want him to see your crying face. for the same reason, you wanted him to only see your smiling face.

“it`s okay, love” you felt a hand over your head as the fingers caress your hair, “i`ll be here if you need me further.”

when the hand withdrew itself and _san_ walked away from the table, you moved your palms from your face. the wetness of your face was felt when the cool breeze of the air conditioner hit your skin. you shivered for a moment and felt yourself laughing silently.

_san_ `s hand trembled as he rested on his stool. he couldn`t for some reason look at you so he faced his back to your direction. his face was devoid of any happy smile. his eyes were almost watery as he breathes in the air of the café. he looked down at his hand for the second time today, at the lines drawn on his palm. he felt something new inside him and it wasn`t something sad or happy but rather hope. it was a hope that someday he`ll stop falling in love with random people in the streets or his café and will find someone with whom he can share his smile.

 _san_ peeks over his shoulder, at the girl who sits against the comfort of the café chair. he watches as her hand holds the cup tightly just like she was holding the metallic handle of the café door some while ago. but this her had a warmth splattered all over her face. though she looks tired, though she looks like someone who revived back from a long nap, she looks like she`s on the road to recovery.

he hopes that no matter what happens this feeling doesn`t go away. he thanked her in his mind for coming today and letting him meet her. he felt like he needed someone like this to realize that life`s not about smiling 24/7 but it`s also about smiling with a reason and that sadness isn`t a bad guy here. sadness brings happiness ten times harder than ever. it`s just you`ve not met the right person who taught you this.

 _san_ can feel that he isn`t in love with her, but he knows that maybe she`s the reason he`ll fall in love with someone in the future and then he won`t have a reason to smile carelessly.

_fin._


End file.
